


Reunited Once More

by OtakSquadWrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakSquadWrites/pseuds/OtakSquadWrites
Summary: One sided love? Or is it?





	Reunited Once More

**Author's Note:**

> AN/Warning: This story may contain verbal yoai sex scenes that are inappropriate for some readers. I mean this is the forbidden fruit of romance here. Okay I warned you.

"Killua"! A certain white haired boy heard as his best friend ran up to him and wrapped him in a big, warm hug. As Gon pulled away their eyes met and they blushed profusely. Gon laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Killua" Gon said still with a red tint on his face. "It's okay" Killua said not really knowing why he said sorry. He always loved Gon's hugs. He blushed more at the thought.

Gon managed to lose his blush completely. "I missed you Killua" Gon said with all sincerity. The pale boy felt his blush deepen.

Gon tilted his head and then grinned. Isn't your birthday is tomorrow? The white haired boy, finally able to lose his blush and nodded in response. Gon set off walking and he followed.

They talked and talked about how their lives have been after they separated and took a detour to a pizza nearby. Now with hot pizza, they set off once more but this time in silence, just enjoying the sunny weather.

They got to Killua's apartment. Gon looked around in ah before settling down. The white haired boy looked at the ravened haired boy for a while before placing the pizza down on the table and sitting down himself. 'Gon I love you, I wonder what you would think if I told you, hate me, would you not want be best friends with a homo? Oh Gon if only you knew.'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my very second fanfic,yay! What do you guys think about it? Tell me in the comments. Also what other fanfics you want me to write next. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released, maybe next week or the week after that, again I'm not sure. Anyways, thank you for reading hope you enjoyed reading. This is rated K for now.


End file.
